Nightmares of the Future
by IndianDragonfly
Summary: Tommy breaks Kim's heart again.Can the Rangers defeat Divatox's nephew, Tobias and the Witchblade?


Legal Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Saban Entertainment except for Mercedes Morrison, Kimberly Summers, Max Summers, Beamer Dawson, Skyy Masters and Tobias. I wrote this story as a follow up of New Realizations, however, this story has nothing to do with it. It will have some references but not a whole lot of detail. So, no you do not have to read New Realizations to understand what is happening. However, I strongly recommend it *Hint - Hint* Anyhoo, thanks!  
  
Special thank you: to Dani for her inspiration (think, VBS) and Craig for his mellow yet - somewhat - strange persona. And as always, the readers.   
  
  
  
Nightmares of the Future  
by, Siberian Tiger  
  
  
  
Tommy Oliver awoke from his slumber. He thought he heard a person screaming. It sounded very close. Then it clicked, Mercedes! he thought. He leaped from Kimberly's bed and ran for Mercedes Morrison's bedroom.  
"NO! JASON! DON'T GET ON THE PLANE! JASON, NO! PLEASE!" she screamed in her sleep.  
"Mercedes! Wake up!" Tommy whispered urgently. He shook her hard. "Mercedes! Please wake up!"  
Cedes quickly sat up in her bed. She was breathing heavy, her heart was out of control. "Jason?" she whispered into the dark.  
"No, it's me," Tommy whispered beside her. He could see her green eyes glowing gold from the dim moonlight.  
"Tommy," her tears fell onto his shoulder as they hugged each other tightly.  
"Cedes. Tell me what happened," he asked of her.  
"Tommy! It was so horrible!" she sobbed. She pulled him closer to her, needing his friendship.  
"Please, tell me Cedes," he begged, wanting to help her. He lied down on the bed with her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Her black hair tailed behind her head as he ran his hands through its sweaty existence.  
Cedes cried softly, her tears running over her nose and onto Tommy's white beater, as she listened intently to his steady heartbeat.  
"Shh," he kissed the top of her head, lightly. He made an effort to leave, but she grabbed his arm.  
"No, please don't leave me," she barely whispered. "I don't wanna be alone right now."  
Tommy settled back down and fell asleep in Mercedes' bed, leaving his girlfriend, Kimberly Summers, all alone.  
  
  
  
Kim awoke, drowsy from her medicine she took the night before. She had the flu and the antibiotics weren't working.  
She headed in the direction of the kitchen for some Tylenol, but stopped and turned to go check on Cedes. She had been upset that Jason went to Italy for a world - class Martial arts competition.  
"Cedes, Cedes, Cedes," she whispered. Kim walked into the baby blue and silver bedroom slowly so she didn't wake her.   
Mercedes' celestial wallpaper was shining brightly from the sum streaming through the lace curtains. She had noticed another figure lying next to her. That can't be Jason, she thought. She slowly pulled back the covers and gasped when she saw who was with her.  
Tommy's strong arms were wrapped around her best friend. She ran out of the room and out of the newly bought apartment in tears.  
  
  
  
"Jason?" Cedes mumbled as she slid her hand across Tommy's six - pack.  
"Mmmm . . . Kim?" Tommy groaned as he felt the tingle of her hand slid across his stomach.  
"Huh??" she looked at the man's face. "Tommy?!?" she sat up alarmed. Everything had come rushing back to her memory in renewed freshness. "Oh. My. God," she whispered with a dry throat.  
"Whoa!" Tommy jumped as the phone rang on the night stand. He picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hey!" it was Jason Lee, Cedes' boyfriend.  
"Jason! Hi!" Tommy exclaimed.  
Cedes perked up, "Jason?" she could hardly speak his name when Tommy handed her the phone.  
"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Jason asked, his voice heavy with concern.  
"Uh, nothing," she swallowed down the huge knot that was beginning to form in the back of her throat.  
"Are you sure?" Tommy looked at her with an unwavering, heartfelt gaze. He cared a lot about her. She had been through so much in her past 16 years.  
"Cedes," Jason started. "I have to tell you something. But I need to come home first."  
"Okay," she said slowly, enunciating each letter.  
Her heart was ablaze when Jason teleported into her bedroom. At the sight of his face, she broke down in tears.  
"Oh! Thank God you're safe!" she bawled. They embraced each other.  
Jason looked at Tommy quizzically. Tommy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to tell him.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go see how Kim is doing," Tommy announced.  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Jason asked.  
"She came down with the flu right after you left."  
Aisha knocked on the door, "Tommy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen Kim?"  
"She should be in her room."  
"She isn't there."  
"Well, where could she be?"  
"I don't know, you tell me," Aisha crossed her arms. She had run into Kim on her way out the door and now Aisha wanted Tommy to admit that he had slept with Mercedes.  
"Do you know something?" Tommy asked uneasily.  
"Yeah. Yes, I do." Aisha said, steam coming out of her ears. She was so pissed off at him it was uncomprehendable.  
"Oh, shit," Tommy mumbled to himslef.  
" 'Oh, shit' is right," Aisha repeated with venom in her voice. She had had her heart broken before and hated seeing it be done to somebody so sweet.  
"Do you know where she went?" he asked. He glanced over at Cedes whose head was lowered hoping to shield the tears, it wasn't helping.  
"Can somebody fill me in on what happened?" Jason asked whoever was listening.  
"Uh, Jason? Not right now," Cedes mumbled feeling sick to her stomach.  
"Jason? I'm gonna go to the park and look for Kim," Tommy told him, obviously worried about the standing of his relationship with his girlfriend.  
"Okay, see ya later," Jason acknowledged.  
Tommy ran out of the room in a hurry hoping he wasn't too late.   
  
  
  
"Jason, I have to tell you something," Cedes began.  
"What is it?" he asked thinking of the time he first told Mercedes that he loved her.  
"Last night I had this nightmare and it was really bad . . ." she trailed off.  
Jason looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue.  
"Tommy heard me screaming in my sleep and he came in to comfort me . . .and we sort of fell asleep in bed together," she watched for his reaction. He didn't show any emotion.  
She continued, "And so I guess Kim came in and saw us sleeping together and got the wrong message."  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Huh? Why are you asking me that? Your best friend fell asleep with me in my bed while you were gone! Aren't you ticked off about that?"   
"No, I'm just glad you're okay. You don't know this, but I asked Tommy to take care of you if I was ever absent from a crisis."  
Cedes looked at him with a stronger love. He didn't care that she had slept in the same bed as Tommy, he knew that it meant nothing to her. Just that she needed his friendship. He would do the same for Kim if Tommy were gone.  
"You know what?" Jason asked her.  
"What?" she asked, the storm passed.  
"I didn't have as much fun as I would have if you were there." He looked intently into her eyes and moved closer to her. He wanted her at that very moment, he wanted to feel her soft skin and her thick, wavy hair on his fingertips. He needed her touch. Their kiss began slowly and grew into a feverish pace as they lied on the soft bed. The two lovers were oblivious to everything around them.  
  
  
  
"KIM!!!!" Tommy screamed, wandering around Angel Grove City Park looking for his beloved. He finally spotted her sitting on the rock that they had professed their love for each other. He felt even worse seeing her sit there.  
  
  
  
"KIM!!!!" she had heard her boyfriend call her name, but she didn't feel like answering back. He was a jerk for doing this to her. She wished that she and Cedes never would have moved here from San Diego. Then none of this would have happened. She couldn't believe Cedes would do that to her. It seemed so unreal.  
A lone tear rolled down her nose and landed on her pink sleeve. She heard Tommy walking up behind her. She didn't bother to move, she would give him one chance.  
"Kim, baby. Are you alright?" Tommy asked with true-blue concern in his voice. Maybe he really does care about me, she thought.  
"What do you want?" her tone spat venom.  
"I just want to explain --" Kim interrupted.  
"Why you just so happened to be in my best friend's bed when her boyfriend is out of town?"  
"Actually, yes."  
"Explain."  
"Cedes had a nightmare last night and you know how upset she was about Jason being gone --"  
"What do you mean 'was'? Jason's back?"  
"Yes, now would you let me finish, please? This is really hurting me."  
"Continue."  
"I went to her room to see if she was okay and I was just comforting her like a friend should and I fell asleep. That's what happened."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Very."  
"Oh! Tommy I'm so sorry! Why did I ever doubt you?" she sobbed.  
"Baby, I want to let you know that I love you very much, and nothing will ever change that," Tommy promised.  
"You promise?" she asked.  
"Yes, I promise with all my heart."  
"I love you," she whispered into his ear as they embraced in the park.  
  
  
  
The familiar six - tone beep awoke Skyy from her light sleep. She slowly crawled out of bed and picked up her communicator, "Yes?"  
"Skyy, report to the Command Center. There is a knew villian on the loose and you might be friends with him," Zordon's deep voice boomed over the tiny speaker.  
"Got ya. Uh, is everybody else there? Because Max isn't in her bed," Skyy asked.  
"Yes. Please arrive quickly," Zordon instructed.  
Skyy beamed away in the brialliant green light.  
  
  
  
Skyy arrived in the Command Center, not expecting Jason to be standing next to Cedes. She looked at him with confusion on her soft facial features.  
"Hey Skyy! Long time no see!" Jason greeted her with a hug.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but something happened to the plane," Jason said looking at Cedes.  
"Did it blow up?" Skyy asked out of the blue.  
Across the room, Cedes blood drained from her face and she sat down hard on the tile floor.  
"Cedes! You alright?" Kim ran up to her.  
Cedes was crying and trying to explain what had upset her.  
"Jason, please answer my question. Did the plane blow up?" Skyy asked serious.  
"Yes, it did," he answered gravely.  
"Oh. My. I had a dream that the same plane blew up," Skyy noted.  
Cedes looked up, for she had had the same dream the night before, also.  
"Are you serious?" Jason asked, his stomach rising to his throat. He was hoping that Skyy didn't have psychic powers because they can really mess you up.  
"Guys, there's something I have to tell you," Cedes started. "You know that nightmare that I had last night? Well, I had the same one as Skyy, I think."  
Everybody stared at her, not knowing what to say.   
"Cedes? Are you sure? Maybe it was something similar, but it can't be the same thing," Jason tried to make himself believe.  
"Rangers, I believe this may have something to do with the evil being that you may encounter. Please avert your attention to the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. The Power Rangers obeyed and glanced at the now familiar viewing globe.  
"Ohmigosh! That's Tobias!" Skyy exclaimed.  
"I see you know him," Zordon noted.  
"Yeah, he's in my biology class. He's my partner," she informed the group. "What can be so evil about him? He's one of the sweetest guys I met this year."  
"Looks can be deceiving," Zordon advised. "Alpha 5 and I have recently learned that Tobias is under construction of a highly dangerous weapon that will obliterate the planet."  
"Doesn't every villian want to do that? I mean, every evil person's goal in this world is to take over the world, isn't it?" Cedes asked with sarcasm in her voice. She glanced at everybody, not getting a reaction. Jason gave her a look that said, Not now. Cedes looked away.  
"These psychic powers that Skyy and Mercedes are experiencing may be dangerously linked to this conspiracy. I say dangerously, because Tobias will have control over them," Alpha informed the team gravely.  
Jason glanced at Cedes, seeing the look of dispair on her face. His stomach was tied in knots, for his nervousness for his girlfriend. She was so innocent when he first net her and he dragged her into this. What was once playfulness in her green eyes was now survival instincts that would help her through this phase in her life when she was a Power Ranger. He blamed himself for all of it. He could actually remember the first time they met. . .  
  
  
It was the first day of school and he was kind of bored with the idea. Billy was panicking because he had lost his schedule for the year. He saw his friend Skyy standing with a girl he didn't know. And she was kind of cute. So, being the ladies man that he is, he went to try and sweep her off her feet. But she ended up doing it to him.  
"Oh hey Jason!" Skyy interrupted herself. The girl turned and looked at him, their eyes meeting for the first time. She had the most beautiful eyes. Mainly green with specks of brown in them. He later learned that in the sunlight they glowed a gorgeous gold.  
"Hi," she blushed.  
"Hey, my name's Jason. What's yours?" he asked.  
"Mercedes. But you can just call me Cedes, that's what everybody else calls me," she stated.  
"Mercedes," her name sounded like music on his lips, "I like it."  
"Same here . . ."  
  
  
  
"Jason!! Hello! Back to Earth!" Beamer waved her pale hand in front of his face.   
"What?" he asked bringing his mind back to the present. He glanced at Cedes again, her green eyes now a dark brown. "Cedes? You alright?"   
At the sound of his voice, Mercedes dropped to the floor in tears. Jason ran over to her and gently placed her head in his lap, stroking her hair. Lightly scratching it to calm her down. "Shh, everything's gonna be okay," he assured her.  
"Rangers. I will teleport you to Tobias' home and you may search the place for the weapon. Be advised, he is very dangerous and is not of this world. Please be careful," Zordon said, sounding father - like.  
Eleven bundles of color bolted away at lightning speed from the Command Center towards the outskirts of Angel Grove.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, this place is creepy," Max commented to nobody in particular.  
"Yeah, tell me about it," her boyfriend Rocky was beside her slowly keeping her pace. He reached over and stole a light kiss on her lips before continuing.  
"You gotta stop doing that," Max whispered.  
"Why? When you know you like it?" Rocky asked, being a tease.  
"Would you two shut up? We're on the worksite," Aisha cut in on their conversation.  
"What? It's not like you and Adam don't do anything when you're on the 'worksite,'" Rocky retorted.  
"I guess you have a point. But Adam and I will control ourselves tonight, at least until we get home," Aisha smirked.  
"Oh, come on!" Max whispered loudly. She picked up a twig and threw it at Aisha's head but she ducked and it hit whoever was behind her.  
"OW! What the hell . . ." it was Adam. Holding his head, his black curls falling between his fingers.   
"Oh, sorry Adam! That was me!" Max confessed. Adam glared playfully at his best friend. He had had a crush on her when he first met Max, but now he had given his heart to Aisha Campbell.   
The Power Rangers crawled through the muddy landscape, slowly edging towards Tobias' home.   
Skyy was devastated to learn that a potential boyfriend was their next "bad guy." After Angel had left town, she had found nobody. She tried to place the connection between her, Cedes, and the psychic powers that supposedly went hand in hand with this whole operation. It wasn't coming clear in her head.  
Jason motioned for her to stop. "We're gonna go in in two seperate groups. Since the front porch looks a little shakey, the lightest walkers need to go," he stopped and glanced around.  
"Don't look at me. You know I have trouble walking ot begin with," Cedes said.  
Jason gave her a "look."   
"I'll go," Kim volunteered.  
"Okay. Kim, Aisha, Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Rocky, take the front porch. Max, Skyy, Cedes, Beamer, and I will take the back. Good luck," he looked around. "Okay, let's move!"  
Kim, Aisha, Tommy, Billy, Adam and Rocky ran towards the front porch. Keeping low, they quietly walked up the rickety steps, hoping they wouldn't crash through.  
"AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"   
"Oh my god! That sounded like . . ." Kim started but was cut off by the scream again.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!!"   
"CEDES!!!!!!" Kim somersaulted off of the porch and ran towards the back hoping she wasn't too late. She ran around the back of the house and saw Tobias standing on the back porch with Mercedes' neck in his grasp.  
"LET HER GO!!" Kim screamed.  
"You pitiful Power Rangers expect to beat the Witchblade? HA! You humor me," he threw the knife at Rocky. He front flipped over it landing on his back.   
"I gotta work on my landings," he noted to himself.  
"It's Morphin Time!!!" Tommy screamed.  
"Crane!"  
"Frog!"  
"Bear!"  
"Wolf!"  
"Ape!"  
"Leopard!"  
"Wombat!"  
"Peregrine Falcon!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
"White Tiger!" Tommy finished off the synchronized metamorphoses.  
"HELP!!!" Cedes yelled from the porch. Tommy and Jason ran towards the porch and distracted Tobias for a split second. Enough time for Mercedes to morph.  
"Siberian Tiger!" Her orange armor glowed in the moonlight along with the others. She ran over to Tobias and somer saulted over his head, landing in front of him.   
"Whoa! You're energized!" he took notice of.  
"I don't think so. You're not goin' anywhere," her hand whipped up and slapped him hard across the face, knocking three teeth out. "Just a little move my best friend Kim taught me." She leaped over him and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him down. He landed face first in the mud. He stood up. Cedes performed a spinning heel kick and knocked him out, for good.   
That was the end of Tobias and the Witchblade.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I am so tired! I'm going to bed!" Kim called out.  
"I'll join you," Tommy said walking up behind her.  
"Have fun!" Cedes called in their direction.  
"You are so obnoxious!" Billy stated.  
"That's why you love me!"   
"I have other reasons," Jason spoke up.  
Cedes giggled, while the others groaned.  
"Good night!" Kim said in the bedroom.  
"Night!" they answered.   
  
  
  



End file.
